Abeir
'Abeir '(ai-BEER or ah-BEER) is the twin planet of Toril, located in the same material plane of its sibling world, but within a pocket dimension that was out of synchrony with Toril. Abeir revolves around the same sun, although it appears as blue in the day sky, and has the same lunar satellites of Selûne and its Tears. Geography Abeir is chiefly made up of three continents. Laerakond, Maztica, and Shyr. Much like its twin, Toril, Abeir also has an Underdark. Of its three continents Shyr is the largest with Laerakond being the smallest. Abeir had steel-colored sky due to the arambar, the residual energy left by the death of the primordial of the same name. Inhabitants The primary inhabitants of Abeir are either Primordials or dragons. That being said there are plenty of humanoid races such as dwarves, genasi, halflings, humans, dragonborn, and a few lesser known races. With no connection to the Faewild, Elves and other fae creatures are almost unheard of in Abeir. Most spend their entire lives without ever encountering one. That being said there are drow who are known to inhabit the Underdark. Abeir is also inhabited by abominations and other aberrant creatures from the Far Realm, most of which were the original inhabitants of Abeir. Magic Magic manifests differently in Abeir than it does in Toril, as there is no Weave and no normal ways to contact any gods, as they are quite wary about this world. Likewise, Planar magic, such as that granted to warlocks by a pact, is impossible. The only magic that works normally on Abeir is that a was given or stolen from a primordial or dragon, or by blood heritage from someone who was granted or stole such power. Magic items work normally in Abeir, and abeiran dragons usually scavenge primordial corpses in order to create powerful artifacts from their remains. Psionics are also a type of magic that can be used in this world, however this kind of magic seems to be as uncommon in Abeir as it is on Toril. Creating portals between Abeir and other worlds is believed to be impossible, but rumor has it that their are hidden portals connecting Abeir elsewhere. History After Ao sundered the world of Abeir-Toril, splitting them into the two twin planets of Abeir and Toril, he gave Abeir to the few Primordials, who survived the Dawn War, to rule. Those Primordials were weary after the constant fighting of the Dawn War. In addition their numbers had been greatly reduced. Because of this, the dragons, who had been slaves of the Primordials up to this point, saw their chance to liberate themselves, rising up in full rebellion against their masters. The resulting conflict from this rebellion became known as the War of Fang and Talon. With their advantage the dragons were able to easily achieve victory, driving most of the Primordials into hiding or to retreat to secluded parts of Abeir. Shortly after, the dragon Gorlound founded the first dragon empire, and soon rival draconic realms sprang up one after another. These brought in the current age, known as the Rule of Dragons. Many of the dragon lands of Abeir were ruled with the same ruthless authority that was seen under the Primordials. Still other dragons choose to rule from the shadows, letting the humanoid races of their nation self-govern and generally live free lives. Even in this age, the Primordials still have pockets of power. While the dragons hold the sway over most of Laerakond and Maztica, large pockets of Shyr still remain under the control of the Primordials. The most recent event to shape Abeir was the Blue Breath of Change. Category:Locations Category:Planets